He's Coming For Me
by PercyJacksonLover03
Summary: Celestia has run away from who she considers the most horrific person ever. But everyone else sees him as one of the heros. When she meets a certain family of sorts, (Team Crafted basically) will she be able to escape him, or will he find her? Rated T. For now. (BTW the cover picture is the Over, the Nether, & the End.) TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

Celestia's P.O.V

I just kept running. I had to, or else he would catch up to me. And I couldn't risk going back with him. Not after all the years of pain I went through with him.

I looked back to see if he was still after me. Thankfully, he wasn't. But I knew he would be back soon. So I took the time I had to collapse and attempt to catch my breath. I closed my eyes. I had finally gotten away from him. After all this time, with no help, I was finally free of him. Maybe not for long, but I still was able to get away. People always called him a hero, but I knew the truth about him. I just tried to get some rest, and plan for what I would do now.

**40 Minutes Later**

I woke up to the feeling of something touching me. I became terrified, but I didn't dare open my eyes. If this person saw that I was awake, who knows what they would do to me.

I felt him/her set me down gently on a soft surface. "I knew I sensed something someone out there", I heard someone say. "But are you sure it was as powerful as you were saying?", Another stated. "I mean, she doesn't look to be so powerful. Kinda defenseless, if you ask me." The first guy spoke up again. "Well, maybe not. I can still feel the strong aura, but it's probably not her. It's still good we found her. She was just laying there in the grass!" When this guy said this, I felt it was safe to open my eyes. When I did so, the first guy to notice was a boy/man wearing black and purple clothing, with a purple cape around his neck. He had light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He smiled at me. "Oh, looks like you're awake." That's when the others noticed that I was up. I sat up as Purple-Dood stood up and made his way over to me. I extended his hand out. "My name's Seto." I shook his hand and replied, "My name's Celestia." He smiled. "Celestia. What an interesting name." He then got up and walked around the room. He motioned towards a man wearing black, with a black cape, sunglasses, and a gold amulet with amethyst in the center. "This person right here is Sky, or Adam." He waved at me and smiled. I waved back.

Seto then moved over to a boy with light brown hair covering one part of his face. He wore black and green headphones, a white V-Neck, grey jeans, green and black shoes, and purple wristbands. "This guy here is Ty, or Deadlox, whichever you prefer." He nodded his head at me. "Sup?" I shrugged. "Not much. Just hangin'." He chuckled at that. Seto moved on.

He then stopped at a guy that had a red and black checkered hoodie, piked brown hair, and brown eyes, warm and inviting, but also menacing, like he was analyzing how to take you down in a fight. He had a sword sheathed at his side, and had a bow and quiver filled with arrows slung over his shoulders. "This here is Mitch, or as we like to refer to him as, Bajan or Benja." Seto explained. He smiled at me. "What goes on, biggums?" I giggled and said, "Oh, nothin' much. Just chillin." Seto smiled. "I'm glad you all are getting along." Then a fluffy dood was all like, "Yeah buddy! New friend! WOO!" Everyone laughed at that. In between chuckles, Seto said, "Well, to tell you now, this furry bacca is Jerome, or Fluffy, as Adam referrers to him as.." Adam raised his hands in defense. "Am I wrong though? This dood is so fluffy you could probably shave his fur and make a coat that would keep you warm in the darkest part of the End." Jerome clung to Mitch. "PLZ DON SHAVE ME! I WANNA BE A FURRY BACCA!" I couldn't help it. I had to laugh again. "Alright, alright, let's keep going", Seto stated.

Seto then moved to a boy who was wearing a blue spacesuit, his helmet off. He had light brown hair, &amp; light blue gray eyes. "This person here is Jason, or TrueMU, if you prefer that." Jason smiled at me and was all like "Sup?" I chuckled. "Not much." He nodded. Seto then looked around the room, and frowned. "Hey guys, where's Ian?" Just then, I saw someone jump into the room and scream, "DOES ANYBODY WANT SOME CAKE?!" Everybody except me screamed and took cover behind the couch, or under the center table. I shrugged and looked at the guy. He also had sunglasses, like Adam, had dark brown hair, and was wearing a suit of sorts. "You mind if I have some cake?" Everyone behind me gasped. He went up behind the counter and came back with a slice of cake. He offered it to me, and I gladly took it. I smiled at him. "Thank you." He smiled back and ruffled my hair. "No problem, kiddo." He extended his hand put towards me. "I'm Ssundee, but most people refer to me as Ian." I shook his had, "I'm Celestia", I replied. He frowned a bit. "That name sounds familiar, but I don't remember from where..." I quickly answered, "I don't know. Probably from no where." He shrugged. "Probably." I sighed, and took a bite of the cake. "Mhmmmm, it's good," I said to Ian. He looked at the others and said, "YOU SEE! MY CAKE ISN'T BAD!" The others sighed ad got up from where they were hiding. "Hey, we never know with you", Adam replied. Then he looked me. "Well, now that you now us, somewhat,we would like to make a offer. He then dramatically raised his hands and said, "And what a wonderful offer it is!" He spun in a circle multiple times, got dizzy, and fell into Ty's arms. I laughed. Seto smiled at me and said, "We were wondering, considering it doesn't look you have anywhere to go right now, if you wanted to live with us. You know move in." I became so happy at that point. These amazing people were offering a home with them. I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. They all smiled. "NEW FAMILY MEMBER!", Mitch yelled at the top of his lungs. I laughed. They all embraced me in a hug, and I hugged back tight. '_You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later then...'_ I will tell them. Soon enough.

A secret that I've kept from them for 2 years now.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's going on! Hokep, some explaining to do. This is why I've been updating Save Me Again a little bit slower. But don't worry! Still gonna try to keep continuous updates! With this story as well! I just need to make a new schedule for both. Yay. But anyways guys, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of this new story! If you did, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later! Bye! Oh, and I decided to give up on the contest cause ONLY ONE FREAKING PERSON SENT ME A SUGGESTION! Thanks again, Blaze. ;) Alright, bye guys! Oh and P.S. You may think you know the plot of this story. But I assure you, you have no idea what's coming.**


	2. Pancakes & Hard Subjects

**Hey doods! So here I am, with the very first actual chapter of this story! YAY! Alright, so. I wanna kinda talk about stuff. The plot of this story is basically, Celestia runs away from from her father, &amp; collapses. Team Crafted finds her and brings her in as one of their own. I had to explain that because I had some people confused on that part. And I'm sorry there is no fish in this story. I WANTED SETO MORE! Now, her father. Many of you want to know who the father is. And I need to say, I'm sorry. Because I can't tell you. But you will know, soon enough. Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Celestia's P.O.V**

I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. I smiled as I remembered my first day here, when Ian made cake. I happily got dressed and walked down stairs to find Adam making pancakes and bacon. I smiled at him. "Morning Adam." He turned around to see me and smiled. "Good morning, Celestia. How're you doing today?" I frowned at him. "I'm good. Are you feeling okay?" He tilts his head to the side. "Yes, why would you ask that?" I sit down hesitantly. "Well, first off, you don't cook unless you're cooking for the summer or winter solstice. Second, this is the most sophisticated you've sounded, EVER. And to be honest, it's kinda scaring me a bit." He laughed and said, "My goal of this morning has been accomplished. To make you think something's wrong with me." I roll my eyes and smile. "And as for breakfast, I thought I'd cook it today, just cause everyone else is still asleep, and I wanted to surprise them." I faked a shocked face. "Adam, you have a heart?!" He laughed and said, "Surprisingly yes, and it's a heart made out of budder." I giggled. God, I loved my life here.

Since Adam was to busy laughing to watch the stove, the pancakes on there started to smoke, and eventually, caught on fire. I somehow barely noticed this and yelled, "ADAM, THE PANCAKES ARE ON FIRE!" He turned around and yelled, "AW SHIT!" He grabbed a bucket, and went outside to where the stream was. The smoke alarm Seto and Jerome set up out of redstone started to go off. Just then, Adam came back in and dumped the water on the fiery pancakes, thankfully extinguishing them. He looked at me and said, "Just give them about five minutes to cool, and then they should be good." I laughed and said, "I think I'd rather eat Ian's cake than those pancakes." Adam pretended to look hurt. "My god Celestia, do you really think my cooking is that bad?", he said with mock sadness. I looked at him and said, "Yep, and that's life. Sorry." When he actually began to look hurt, I burst out laughing. He then realized that I was joking and glared at me. Just a regular day for me and him.

But apparently not for the others. Literally, not even like 5 seconds later, I hear all of the others barreling down the stairs, Seto screaming, "GUYS! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T FREAKING DIE!" I gave Adam a sly look, then screamed, "HELP! PLEASE HELP!" Adam had to try his hardest not to laugh. When Seto finally got down, he immediately ran strait into the wall, the others following in his action.

Once me and Adam recovered from our MAJOR laughing fit, we went over and helped the boys up which ultimately lead us to get glared at by all of them. "Thanks for that Celest", Seto muttered. "I REALLY, needed that today." I out my hands over my heart and cooed, "Aww, you're very welcome!" He rolled my eyes at me, but I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh at the remark.

Adam then decided to speak up, out of the blue. He lifted up the pan and showed the contents to everyone. "So who want's breakfast?" Now, I thought that everyone would flip out at the burnt pancakes or something. What I didn't expect though, is for Jerome to take the pan from Adam and yell, "SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!", then run out. Adam shrugged, then proceeded to bring out an stack of perfectly made pancakes. "I guess he doesn't want the good ones", Adam said. Jerome then came running back in and smiled at us, the pan behind his back. "You know guys, I was just kidding." He laughed nervously. Adam eyed him down playfully. "Sit down", he finally said. Jerome yelled, "YES!", then threw the pan that was hidden behind his back out the door. He then proceeded to sit down at the table, then give us all an questioning look. "What are you guys waiting for?", he said. "LET'S EAT!" I smiled, shrugged at the others, and sat down at the chair across from him. Everyone else shrugged and took their seats as well. Seto next to me on the right, Ty at the left of me, Ian right next to Seto, which was also the end of the table. Then Mitch next to Ian, then Jerome next to Mitch, and finally, Adam at the head of the table, where he was somewhat next to Ty. Organized? Maybe, but hey, were hapy with it.** (I so wanted to go, "But hey, that's just an theory. A GAME THEORY! XD Love that show btw.)**

As we were eating, Ian decided to bring up an intresting topic. Once he had finished chewing what was in his mouth, he looked at me. "Hey Celestia, I know this may be weird to talk about, but, where exactly did you come from?" I almost choked on my food. All eyes were on me now. It had been two years since they found me and took me in, and two years that I still hadn't told them where I came from. Everytime I tried looking for help, which was only once, the person thought I was joking, and laughed. I then learned that I couldn't trust anyone with this information. So, I decided to lie of some sorts.

I cleared my throat. "Well, my father wasn't exactly very nice to me, and I had had enough of it, so I decided to run away. But I thought he was following me when I left, so I had ran far and fast. Thankfully though, he wasn't following me. But, due to exhaustion, I passed out. And then, you guys found me." I shifted in my seat. I was technically telling the truth, I just wasn't giving an specific name. I looked to my left only to be met with a hug from Seto. I returned the hug out of politeness. I considered all of the guys my family, but I was definitely closest with Seto. We both came off as, misunderstood. That's why we both got along so well, even from the beginning. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that", I heard Mitch say. I stopped hugging Seto and looked at him. "It's okay. It's not like you had anything to do with it." He nodded. I began to look at both Ty and Adam, and something that I'd been wondering for a long time popped into my head. "Since we're asking questions," I began. "Adam, how come you never take off your sunglasses, and Ty, how come you never take off purple wrist bands?" I knew I'd hit home when they both stopped eating and looked down at the floor. They then both looked up at each other, then proceeded to look at me. "It's just like an comfort thing", I heard Adam say. I nodded. 'Could they be hiding something?', I wondered. I shook the thought out of my head. The only thing that I could convict the two of is literally being close friends. Sure, it may be obvious, but it's true. They've known each other since Ty was 14. Now Adam was 22, and Ty was 19, almost 20. They've gone through an lot together, so of course they're close.

Jerome cleared his throat. "Well, I think that was an AWESOME SUPER DERICIOUS PANCAKE BREAKFAST! Anyone who does not agree, speak now, or forever hold your piece." I had to laugh at that. Leave it to either Mitch or Jerome to lighten the mood. Everyone them smiled, as Jerome scanned us, in an way.  
"Good", he finally said after an while. He pounded his fist on the table slightly. "MEAL CONCLUDED!" He then began to walk out with Mitch. But just as they walked out the door, they came back in. "Thanks for the breakfast Adam!", they yelled, then they ran out the door once more. Seto smiled at their playfulness, then stood from his seat. "Alright guys, lets get going. We've got work to do."

* * *

**I know, it was kinda short, considering I haven't updated in a while, but it's 3 in the morning, so plz cut me some slack. Oh, and I'm just saying, PLEASE DON'T SEND ME QUESTIONS ASKING ABOUT HER FATHER! I WILL OT REPLY! It's not that I don't love you guys, I just can't spoil it. But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	3. Just a Poop Day at the Stables

**Holy shit was I wrong. Um, hey guys, it's PJ here, and man, was I wrong. I'm gonna be completely honest. You see, I write all chapters first on paper, then on Google Docs, then I put the final draft on the document I have for this story. So, while I was writing this chapter, ready to put the chapter in to upload, my internet went out cause OF RAIN AND LIGHTNING. And then, when it went away, I realized that WE NEEDED TO PAY FOR THE INTERNET. So that happened. But good news. I'm ON SPRING BREAK! SPRING BREAK! So I HOPEFULLY should be able to update more. No promises though. Um, anyways, here is the next chapter to He's Coming for Me! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia's P.O.V

As we walked out of the house, I relished how amazing the early morning was. The sun was barely peeking it's head through the sky, and there was a pleasant cool breeze in the air. Breath-taking. That was the only word for it.

If you're wondering what Jerome meant earlier by saying that we had work to do, all seven of us basically are the protectors of Minecraftia. (I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else) Now, I would say six, but they were in desperate need of another protector, and they needed someone that they could trust. Well, that's where I came in. About a week after I moved in with them, they tested me, to see if I was, or could be trained. To their surprise, they saw that I already knew my way around with a sword and a bow. So, they offered the position to me, and I accepted, Simple as that.

Except it wasn't. Once I got accepted, the actual training began. Apparently, Seto had a secret training arena deep in the woods, and that's where I almost died for the next 2 weeks. Fighting Enderman and Creepers at the same time. Dodging exploding TNT. (if you recognize this name, you are cool) We even went to the Nether where I had my final test. To kill 10 Zombie Pigman, 5 Wither Skeletons, 3 Blazes, 4 Magma Cubes, and to top it off, a Wither. Difficult, you ask? Extremely. But, just in case I were to get hurt, Adam, Ty, Mitch, Jerome, and Ian were there to help out. Jason would fly in to come save me, and Seto would use magic to heal me. So I was all good.

But, during my final test, even before we went through the portal, Adam seemed…. on edge. I mean sure, most people either hate or are dead afraid of the Nether, but Adam doesn't seem afraid of the Nether. I've asked the others about it, but they keep telling me that he probably had a bad experience there. But since I told them, they've been more aware of it.

Anyways, we'd finally made it to the center of town square. Mitch turned to us, with the schedule Seto insisted on having. In all honesty, I don't really see why we need it. We defend the city, and help out others when we're not fighting. That's it.

But either way, I listened closely as Mitch cleared his throat. He looked at us and began with the schedule. "Alright, so this is what we've got for today. Adam and Ty are gonna help the farmers gather crops, me and Jerome are gonna help Carmon at the local store, Ian and Jason are gonna go help out Teresa at the bakery, and Seto is apparently gonna go brew some more potions." Mitch then glanced at me. "Celestia, you're gonna go help Ashton at the stables." I groaned in protest. Ashton is the WORST flirt around me. He keeps trying to get me to date him, even though he has no chance. And then there's Clara. SHE'S the one who's into him, but he's not interested. So, she hates my guts. But hey, maybe he would like her if she didn't look like she powdered on redstone on her face everyday.

"Isn't there any other position I could take on today?", I pleaded. Mitch looked at the paper. "Nope, nobody else needs help today. Sorry Celest." Desperately, I looked at Seto. "Are you sure you have to brew the potions today? Or maybe I could go with you?", I tried. Seto looked at me with sympathy. He'd caught Ashton and Clara multiple times, and understood why I didn't want to go alone. "I'm really sorry Celestia. I wish I could go with you, but we need these potions done ASAP." His gaze softened. "But maybe if I finish early, I'll come help you out." I sighed. "It's better than nothing." I looked at them all. "Alright, let's go. See you guys at dinner." And with that, I walked off.

Literally, the moment I walked into the stables, Ashton came in for pickings. He smiled at me. "Well, well, what do we have here? Did I get an day alone with the pretty girl?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with Ash. I wanna be out of here as soon as possible." He came closer and put his finger unser my chin. "C'mon now, darling. Surely we can spend some quality time together while I've got you here." I pushed his had away. "I don't think so", I said as I walked over to the first horse. I grabbed the scrape and patted it on my legs. The horse knew what to do, and put it's hoof where I'd patted. I began to take all of the tiny rocks out of his horseshoes. Ashton finally caught on that he wasn't gonna get me at the moment, so he began to work with another horse.

It's actually really sad. Me and Ashton could've been just friends, but love had to be a jerk and make him crazy over me. Before the first time I'd ever helped him, I saw how he treated others. With kindness and respect. But ever since that first day I'd worked with him, he'd changed. At least, around me and Clara. She blames me for, 'making him different', which also caused her to lose him. So, I have one person I hate, and one person who hates me. Awesome.

As me and Ashton continued to work, close to being done, actually, the she-devil herself walked in. I guess she didn't expect me to be here, cause once she saw me, her fake honey-sweet smile turned into an scowl. I smirked. At least I gave her some form of problems. All she did was annoy me. but then again, that could change at any time.

She tried to ignore me and walked over to Ashton. "Hey there sugar-face," she cooed at him, He glanced up at her for a split second, then looked away. "Hi Clara." She knelt down next to him and made him look at her. "Once you're done, you think you and me could, oh, I don't know, grab a drink from the local shop?" He moved her hand away from him and said, "No thanks." Now, any other guy in all of Minecraftia would have swooned at the voice of Clara. Who knows why. But I had to snicker at the fact that Ashton barely even realized that she was there. She then turned to me with snarl on her already ugly face. Like I said, she needs to lay off the redstone.

She walked to me and tried to push me to the ground with her foot, but thankfully to all the training I received from the guys, I had really fast reflexes, so I was able to catch her foot before it collided with my chest. She yelled in frustration and pulled her foot back hard, causing me to fall to the floor. Ashton seemed to notice that we were beginning to fight and came over. He glared at Clara and said, "Don't you get it? That I don't like you? We could've been friends, but you had to go all psycho. So, if you would please GET OUT, that would be great." Here face contorted into pure anger and she looked straight at me. "It's because of you, that he won't like me!" She pushed Ashton off of herself and came straight at me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt. "IF YOU HADN'T CAME ALONG, HE AND I WOULD PROBABLY BE A THING!", she screamed at me. Her hand went into an fist and she threw her fist at my face. I tried to block it off as much as I could, but it never came. I looked up to see Seto, holding her fist away from my face.

"I don't think so", Seto snarled at the girl. Aston finally decided to get involved and scowled at Seto. "Who are you suppose to be? Her boyfriend?" I saw Ashton make a fist, and almost laughed. He would NOT, be able to take down Seto in a fight. Not against the magic and sorcery that he knows.

But Seto's answer surprised me more than anything. He glared at Ashton and Clara, and said, "Try her brother. And I BETTER not see either of you two bothering her again, or believe me you'll regret it." Surprisingly, it was Clara who laughed. "You and what army?", she tested. Seto raised his eyebrows. "That army." He pointed at the doors, which is where all the rest of the guys stood, weapons in hand. I smiled at the fact that they'd all come to my defense. Ashton and Clara backed up. Seto smirked. "I thought so. now if you'll excuse us, we've gotta go." As we walked away, Clara gave me a look that said, 'This isn't over'. But I just ignored her and walked out the door.

Once all of us were out, I turned to face all of them. "Thanks guys. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't came." Ty shrugged. "It wasn't any problem. Who you really need to thank is Seto. He's the one who came to get us." I smiled at Seto. "Well, either way, we all gotta get back to where we were", Ian piped in. They all began to run off, except for Seto. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I finished early, so I decided to come and check on you. Once I saw that Clara girl walk in, I knew there was gonna be trouble, so I ran to go get the other guys." I smiled, then remembered something. "Hey, earlier, when we were back at the stables, you said something about you being my brother?" Seto blushed at that. "Well. I'm not gonna say I'm your boyfriend cause 1., that would be awkward, and 2., you know why." And I did know why. You see, he had a thing for this girl named Blaze, but you can also call her Nova. She was a sorcerer as well, and also studied Enderman. She's really cool right off the bat, and knows when and how to take charge. Perfect for Seto, if you ask me.

He smiled. "Plus, if you think about it, all 8 of us are basically family. We've all lived together for 2 years with you, and almost 6 in total. I'd say we're as good of an family as any other." I smiled. "Yep, one big psychotic, yet happy family." Seto smiled. "Exactly." He then turned to me. "So, what do you wanna do? I'm done with work for the day, and I assume you don't want to go back." I thought for a second. "We could go to the forest and have an small picnic." Seto nodded. "Perfect. Let's go to the house and grab some stuff, and then we'll head out." I nodded. We then began to walk back to the house. 'Saved by the guys, once again', I thought in my head. I smiled a little bit, and continued to walk to the house.

* * *

**Well that happened. And before you all ask, no, Novaglare did not ask for a OC in this story, I just put her in cause I wanted to. So Yeah. QUICK REMINDER! The pole for the FanFiction I should write is still up! I will be taking it down...whenever I feel like , THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN WITH A AMAZING 2,194 words! So Yeah. Anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review. But anyways guys, thanks for reading, live you log time, and I'll see you guys later. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	4. Quick Note

**Hey guys, it me, PJ, and I just wanted to let you guys know, YESTERDAY, March 7, WAS MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! But yeah. I turned 13. Hurray, an official teenager! Not that big of a deal actually. XD But yeah, that's about it...bye.**

**-PJLover03**


	5. A REAL Explanation

**Alright, I've got a LOT of explaining to do. First off, hi. I know, I know, I haven't been updating as much as I promised, or as much as I SHOULD be, but allow me to explain. First off, I had to make a very hard decision of my electives next year for 8th grade. I currently have Orchestra and Piano, but I had to drop Piano so I could take Pre-Algebra. So yeah, that sucks. I would've been in honors next year, but oh well. I love Orchestra more. So yeah. Next is basically just family problems. Not gonna go into details there. Sorry. NEXT, is my crush that I've been hinting at recently. Let me just put it this way. LOVE HURTS SO BADLY! It's getting to the point to where it physically hurts to see him and know were just friends. EHHH! Not only that, I have U.I.L (A competition thing) with him every morning, so that is amazing yet horrific at the same time. And the last thing is that I only have like 18 more days of school, so I'm trying to finish it off so I can come back and make chapters! So those are the reasons why I haven't been updating. But don't worry, it'll be back to normal soon. Thanks guys.**

**-PJLover03**


	6. I'm Back

**Okay, here we go again. I'm just gonna be strait up, I've been out of school for about 3 weeks. MY mom just decided not to pay for the internet, so I couldn't update. So, I tried to bargain with her. To get the internet back, I had to WEAR A DRESS to a family party. I DESPISE DRESSES. But I did it for you all. Alright, now that that's done with, expect some more updates now that I have internet. Anyways, that's it. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	7. Important Authors Note

** Hey guys, it's me, PJ. Look, I'm just gonna get to it, as I'm not one to sugar coat things. This story, sadly, no longer going to be continued. I know this seems kinda obvious as I haven't updated in about a year or so, but I still have some people asking about this story, so there it is. As for why I haven't updated, let's just say it was because I was greatly discouraged by some large factors, and because I just lost the inspiration to continue to write. But I've realized that there's always going to be someone who is better than me, but no matter what, I need to be proud of the work I make. So, will I ever update again? Probably. I just need some ideas on what to write about. But hopefully soon, I'll have another story out, one that I'll stick to. Anyways, I've rambled on long enough. Thanks to those who have stuck with me even without me updating, love you long time, and I'll see you in the next story, whenever that may be.**

**-PJLover03**


End file.
